Cuando el amor surge a partir de una amistad
by EverLoverMusic16
Summary: Ella, una chica tímida que se enamora de su mejor amigo el cual ya parece su novio porque siempre están juntos, pero él ni por en cuenta es un mujeriego que nunca se ha enamorado en su vida y ella perdida completamente por él, después de un tiempo y un ataque de celos de amigo él se da cuenta que la quiere como algo mas. Alguno de los 2 cederá a confesar sus sentimientos? mmmm
1. Preparaciones

Cuando el amor surge a partir de una amistad.

**Ella, una chica tímida que se enamora de su mejor amigo el cual ya parece su novio porque siempre están juntos, pero él ni por en cuenta es un mujeriego que nunca se ha enamorado en su vida y ella perdida completamente por él, después de un tiempo y un ataque de celos de amigo él se da cuenta que la quiere como algo mas, pero no quiere perder la amistad que tiene con ella arriesgándose a algo más. Alguno de los 2 cederá a confesar lo que siente? mmmmm.**

Ya había amanecido y como siempre fui la primera en levantarme de la torre, había soñado de nuevo con él, no entiendo cómo pero hoy cumplía un año de haberlo conocido y un año de haberme flechado totalmente por el ,al principio no podía asimilarlo ya que yo no me puedo enamorar o más bien no me debo enamorar es algo muy peligroso ya que no tengo control de mis poderes un simple enojo o un poco de tristeza han causado muchas cosas rotas, eh inclusive han lastimado a mucha gente. Es por eso que prefiero reprimir mis emociones, además el jamás me vería como algo mas, el es un mujeriego que solo ilusiona.

Baje a prepararme un té de hierbas, me senté en una esquina de la sala y me puse a leer un libro que recuerdo me regalo Starfire, pero no había ni leído el titulo así que decidí empezarlo a leer. Al Leerlo note que se llamaba ''Ella está loca por él y él ni la ve.''-en mi mente maldije a star pero luego recordé que yo le dije que me encantaban los libros de comedia romántica.

Termine mi te de hierbas y deje mi libro en el librero de mi cuarto simplemente no quería leerlo, así que decidí meditar un rato.

Después de un rato de meditación baje a la sala de nuevo y ya todos estaban despiertos Star estaba hablando con Robin, y Cyborg estaba cocinando y el, aah el… Donde carajos esta?

Mmmm Cyborg?-pregunte un poco confundida.

Ah ola Rae Buenos días.-me dijo muy alegremente.

Ag ,ya te dije que soy Raven, emm no sabes donde esta Chico bestia?-pregunte angustiada.

Ah el amor, el amor jaja-dijo burlonamente.

Solo somos amigos si, y ya dime donde esta-pregunte enojada.

Se siente un poco mal ayer llego muy tarde después de una cita con una tal Terra, y dice que no soporta el dolor de cabeza.

Pero que hizo ayer como para que le duela la cabeza se emborracho verdad? -Pregunte preocupada.

Que no, Chico Bestia será un mujeriego infiel y cabeza hueca pero no un borracho Rae eres su mejor amiga deberías saberlo.

Entonces porque se siente tan mal.

Creo que le toco una ligera lluvia a donde fueron y como no llevaba abrigo se enfermo.-me contesto sincero.

De acuerdo –dije no muy convencida.

Oye tu enamorada crees poderle llevar su desayuno al enfermo.-me dijo entregándome una bandeja con comida vegetariana.

Qué? ha si yo se la llevo.-dije tomando la bandeja.

Y solo somos amigos –grite mientras salía de la sala.

Yo nunca dije lo contrario.-me grito.

Estúpido Cyborg -maldije mentalmente.

Llegue a su cuarto y la puerta estaba entreabierta así que entre sin tocar.

Oye tu idiota te traje tu desayuno.-dije mientras dejaba la bandeja en un pequeño buro.

Iba a salir cuando de repente salió del baño solamente en bóxers.-Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara a pesar de haberle visto varias veces así.

Hey Rae gracias-me dijo sin ánimos.

Se le notaba lo enfermo a km, tenia ojeras y la nariz un poco roja a pesar de su cara de zombie-alienigena enfermo ¡ah se veía tan lindo así ¡ -carajo deja de pensar estupideces

No es nada, y como te fue ayer en tu ammm….

Cita-dijo antes de que yo terminara la oración.

Pues a pesar de la lluvia me la pase bien, Terra es una chica muy linda a decir verdad y es rubia como me gustan, además es muy chistosa.-Me contesto mientras se ponía su camisa.

Qué bien-dije con algo de tristeza.

Y volverás a salir con ella de nuevo o es cosa de una sola cita?

Mmm talvez y salga de nuevo con ella –me dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Rae porque el interrogatorio-me pregunto curioso.

No puedo preguntar por la vida amorosa de mi mejor amigo.-conteste algo molesta.

No está bien es solo que me siento como un asesino en un interrogatorio. -Ja oye si no harás nada hoy crees poderme acompañar a reservar una cita en un lujoso restaurante Francés-dijo en un acento francés.

Por supuesto Mecié-Dije siguiéndole el juego.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando Starfire nos recordó el aniversario de nuestro encuentro como los Jóvenes Titanes.

Oh gloriosos amigos se que seguramente tienen muchas grandiosas cosas por hacer pero no olviden que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

No Star deja a los tortolitos-dijo Cyborg en tono burlón-Es más, pueden traer algunas cosas para la fiesta mientras salen.

De acuerdo-contestamos ambos.

Les toca traer la botana y refrescos. -Star hará las decoraciones y yo la comida.

Oh viejo no puede ser eso significa que Robin escogerá la música-Que horror.

-Tranquilo lo convencí de contratar a un Dj, junto con Kid Flash y Aqualand.

Menos mal.

Ok pequeños tortolos pueden ir a su cita-dijo sonriendo.

Cyborg sabes que solo somos amigos-Dije enojada.

Nunca he dicho lo contrario-Dijo en tono triunfante.

Como sea nos vamos Madame-Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Salimos al famoso restaurante Francés mientras íbamos tomados del brazo.

Al llegar a hacer la reservación vi que era un lugar muy espacioso y lujoso había un gran escenario con un piano de cola negro y grandes candelabros en cada castillo del lugar, además había una gran fuente a un lado de nosotros, la cual estaba llena de pequeñas tortuguitas.-me quede mirándolas mientras Chico Bestia hacia su reservación.

Que como que no hay reservaciones hasta el sábado- Escuche gritar muy enojado a Chico Bestia.

Lo siento Señor pero últimamente este lugar ha estado muy solicitado y no tenemos hasta el sábado quiere apartar mesa ese día oh no porque hay personas en la fila.-dijo mostrándole la fila detrás de el.

Escuche ayer había muchas reservaciones aun pero me dijeron que viniera hoy asi que porfavor pedazo de mi…-Tranquilo dije tomándolo del brazo.

-Eh si Señor quiere la mesa para el sábado.-Dije en un tono muy sutil.

De acuerdo a nombre de quien es la reservación.

A nombre del señor Garfield por favor mesa para 2.

De acuerdo su mesa será la numero 12 justo enfrente del escenario-dijo señalando la mesa.

Ves hasta te toco la mejor mesa-dije tratando de calmarlo.

De acuerdo como sea.

Nos dio la hora exacta de la reservación y nos dio un papelito con los espectáculos y teléfonos del lugar.

Hasta luego y por cierto joven –tiene una novia muy linda no la haga enojar así porque la puede perder, mejor cuídela.

Que ella no, no es solo una gran-Siguiente dijo el personal de recepción antes de que Chico Bestia terminara de negar algo entre ambos.

Rae .

Soy Raven.

Ok Raven es que, bueno gracias pero yo quede en invitar a Terra mañana aquí.

Pero puedes llevarla mañana a otro lugar mañana y el sábado aquí en la mejor mesa con el mejor saxofonista de Jump City.

Esta bien y si me gusta talvez y aproveche para pedirle que sea mi novia en este lugar.

Si seria muy especial para ella-dije con la mirada baja.

Gracias Rae eres la mejor amiga dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Si la mejor amiga.-Dije correspondiéndole el abrazo algo triste.

De acuerdo nos vamos de regreso a la Torre.

Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas no lo recuerdas.

Oh cierto bueno vamos.-Dijo soltándose de mi abrazo.

Compramos muchas palomitas, nachos , papitas y refrescos y al regresar a la Torre T ya estaba todo decorado con fotos de todos nosotros y muchos globos de colores mientras que olía a carne cosa que a Chico bestia le dio asco.

Hey Star te luciste-Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Gracias –contesto sonriendo.-oye Rae crees que ahora me puedas acompañar a mi al centro comercial.

No ni loca-dije tratando de irme a mi cuarto.

Oh vamos amiga quiero estrenarme un bello vestido esta noche por favor siii-me imploro juntando sus manos.

De acuerdo talvez y también me compre algo.-Oh que genial te veras muy linda en un vestido amiga.

Nunca dije que me compraría un vestido.

Bueno entonces yo te lo comprare dijo jalándome con gran fuerza hacia afuera.

No me pondré uno de nuevo Star los odio.-Dije tratando de zafarme de su brazo.

Vamos a Chico Bestia le gustara verte en uno.-me dijo con tono picaron.

De acuerdo pero nada rosa-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Jaja sabía que te convencería así.-Dijo soltándome el brazo.

Soy tan obvia Star se que tu ya lo sabes porque te lo conté, pero dime la verdad soy muy obvia.

Bueno un poco de hecho todo mundo lo sabe.

Si todo mundo menos el.

Bueno tal vez algún día tengas el coraje suficiente para decírselo.

No lo creo Star valoro mucho su compañía, y me gustaría ser su novia pero seamos realistas el nunca a sentido nada por nadie y que cosa me garantiza que si yo me le declare el llegue a sentir algo.

Hay ocasiones en la que la persona indicada siempre esta a tu lado pero eres tan cerrado a tu mundo que no te das cuenta. -tal vez y ya hasta sienta algo por ti pero aun no se ha dado cuenta, oh talvez el no sea el indicado para ti.

Talvez si no sea el correcto para mi, oh talvez yo no sea la correcta para el.

Tranquila a mi me paso lo mismo con Robin recuerdas.

Si.

Y al final terminamos juntos mi Cachetoncito y yo.

Talvez pero aun asi, si llegase a suceder algo, corre el riesgo de que se arruine nuestra amistad.

Siempre que el amor tiene como base la amistad se corre ese riesgo Raven es inevitable porque aunque dos personas puedan ser excelentes amigos puede haber una incompatibilidad como pareja.

Tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarlo.

Sin embargo que no hay un dicho humano que dice el que no arriesga no gana.

Oh talvez y tenga que vencer mi timidez y darme una oportunidad.

Esa es la Raven que conozco tímida, pero que nunca se da por vencida.

Muy bien al Shopping-Dije alzando la mano.

A comprar Vestidos sii.

Ag.. Tenias que recordármelo.-Dije mientras entrabamos en una tienda.

**Se me ocurrió porque me paso, a alguien no que se enamoran del mejor amigo o amiga, depende el caso y el ni los fumaba bueno, esta fue la primera historia que publico de los jóvenes titanes ojala y les guste, se aceptan reviews y sugerencias positivas .**


	2. Vestido de Halloween

**Les agradesco los reviews, sobre todo el de danielle ya que me ayudaron sus consejos espero y la continuacion sea de su agrado, y lamento si me tarde pero el cargador de mi laptop no carga y tuve que reescribir la historia en la lap de mi padre como sea gracias.**

Mientras las chicas se fueron, Cyborg y yo nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos era como la quinta vez que perdia contra el a pesar de mis esfuerzos y esto comenzaba a aburrirme, pero que se puede esperar de un humano mitad maquina, sin embargo eso no era lo que me molestaba si no que ya se habian tardado las chicas, por dios porque las mujeres se tardan tanto para todo -´´ que tan dificil puede ser encontar un vestido ''.-dije sin querer en voz alta.

-perdon Bestita dijiste algo?

-Es que no crees que ya se tardaron mucho las chicas.

-Son mujeres Chico Bestia hay que serles paciente.

-Pero que tal si les paso algo,mejor les llamo.

-Hey calmate,si les hubiese pasado algo ya nos hubiesen pedido refuerzos,ademas son superheroinas saben cuidar de si mismas y solo fueron a comprar un vestido.

Pero y siii...

''Un vestido''-Dijo Cyborg haciendo enfasis. -No es nada grave.

-Pero fue hace 3 horas.

-Wow si que estas preocupado,no sera que cierto amiguillo verde le preocupa la seguridad de cierta amiga de cabello morado porque siente algo por ella.

-Cyborg hasta cuando entenderas que no tenemos nada,si me preocupo pero solo porque es mi amiga, de hecho es mi mejor amiga y ya solo eso.

Aaah-suspiro Cyborg mientras me tomaba de los hombros . -Que no entiendes viejo, hay algo mas ahi, siempre lo ha habido, y siempre lo abra, pero tu eres demasiado torpe como para notarlo,y demasiado cobarde como para aceptarlo.

Sueltame-Grite mientras le quitaba las manos de mis hombros.

Yo no siento nada por ella,y ella no siente nada por mi, ella es demasiado fria conmigo, y rara vez me demuestra su cariño,lo que sentimos no es mas que una linda amistad y asi sera siempre y fin de la discusion.

Cuando decidas por fin abrir tu corazon,al mundo tan cerrado que tu mismo creas,te daras cuenta que estas solo a pesar de no estarlo.

-Si si como sea tengo cosas que hacer.-Dije mientras salia de la sala.

-No tienes remedio Bestita-escuche murmurar a Cyborg mientras salia.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial...

-Raven por favor ya sal se te ve bien te lo aseguro.

-De acuerdo dije mientras salia del vestidor.

-Oh por Dios Raven te ves tan...tan...gotica.-me dijo con una sonrisa -Crei que te probarias el que yo te escogi hace rato.

-Pero es que este me gusta.

-Rae es un aniversario, no Halloween, porfavor pruebate el mio.

-Pero me quiero comprar este.

-Te lo comprare con una condicion.

-Cual?

-En realidad son 2 condiciones.

-De acuerdo vale la pena -dije mirandome al espejo.

-La primera sera que te pongas el vestido que yo te escogi en la fiesta y no el que tu escogiste.

-Pero crei que me comprarias este para la fiesta.

-Lo puedes usar para Halloween-Me dijo tratando de animarme.

-Jaja muy graciosa-Cual es la otra condición?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Que le digas hoy a Chico Bestia lo que sientes.

-Ah no, eso si que no me niego.

Vamos Raven, yo se que hay algo ahi, eh visto como te mira,solo debes de dejar de ser fria con el,y ser mas abierta con tus sentimientos...

-Pero Star yo...-dije interrumpiendola

-Si si tus poderes,Por dios Rae te hace mas daño reprimirlos que demostrarlos.

-Star agradesco el apoyo pero yo se cuando se lo dire,ya llegara la ocasion.

-De acuerdo no te presionare-Te doy una semana.

-Que estas loca.

-Quieres el vestido de Halloween o no.

-De acuerdo-dije rendida.

Al final compramos ambos vestidos, pero tuve que usar el que Star me escogio no me veia mal para ser sincera era de un tono violeta,me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y era de tirantes en forma de trenza,ademas tenia un lazo blanco con una libelula plateada como broche en la cintura,Ya todo estaba listo los invitados habian llegado y la musica estaba sonando debo admitir que el Dj era bueno.

**Punto de vista Chico Bestia.**

La musica era buena realmente me daban ganas de bailar pero Terra no pudo venir, creo que dijo algo de tarea sobre su escuela,el punto es que no tenia pareja de baile,de momento gire la cabeza hacia la mesa de botanas y ahi es cuando la vi,como siempre solo que ahora estaba en un vestido violeta se veia tan bella en serio que si es bella .

-¡Que rayos pienso¡ es mi amiga y no siento nada por ella cierto... **¡Cierto¡**


	3. Fiesta,Celos y Karaoke

**Jejeje trate de hacerlo algo cómico la proxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo,agradesco los reviews aunque sean pocos se agradece.Y a comenzar el fic.**

**Punto de vista Chico Bestia.**

La música era buena realmente me daban ganas de bailar pero Terra no pudo venir, creo que dijo algo de tarea sobre su escuela,el punto es que no tenia pareja de baile,de momento gire la cabeza hacia la mesa de botanas y ahi es cuando la vi,como siempre solo que ahora estaba en un vestido violeta se veia tan bella en serio que si es bella .

-¡Que rayos pienso¡ es mi amiga y no siento nada por ella cierto... **¡Cierto¡**

Iba en camino a saludar a Rae,cuando de pronto Aqualand se interpuso en mi camino.

**Punto de vista Raven.**

Estaba sirviendome un poco de refresco,la fiesta si que era un exito todo estaba saliendo bien,a excepción de este vestido enserio que da comezón no lo soporto,'' pero bueno el glamour, todo sea por el glamour'' - ag ya hasta sueno como Star..

-Wow Raven quien lo diria te ves muy hermosa de violeta,bueno en realidad siempre lo has sido-Aqualand me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias,fue un regalo de Starfire.-Dije un poco sonrojada.

-Pues despues le dare el credito,crees poderme conceder esta pieza.

-Bueno pero debo advertirte que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Jaja tranquila el chiste es divertirse, no.

**Punto de vista Chico Bestia.**

Ay que horrible Cy, estan bailando muy juntos.

-Jajaja celos, Bestita.

-Que celoso yo... nunca.

-Hasta cuando aceptaras que son el uno para el otro.

-Nunca porque no siento nada.

-No puedo creerlo,PORFAVOR,Chico bestia solo date cuenta,todos los dias tratas de hacerla reir porque amas su sonrisa,no puedes estar un solo momento sin ella,y ademas fuiste el que mas se preocupo por ella cuando Malchior la lastimo,y solo mirate estas echando humo por las orejas ahorita que la ves con Aqualand.

-Es que...No yo no se como, es decir,no se que es el amor, yo nunca antes he sentido algo por alguien,solo se que me gusta estar con Rae y que cuando veo su sonrisa se me eriza la piel,y el ver que alguien la lastima,me pone furioso...-dije mientras apretaba mis puños.

-Si, todo eso y mucho mas se siente cuando quieres a alguien,lo unico que tienes que hacer es dejarlo salir y decirselo.

-No creo tener el valor,y si me rechaza.

-Dudo que asi sea.

Esta bien ire cuando el se aleje no quiero armar un show.

Conociendote Bestita lo armaras.

Callate.

**Punto de vista de Raven.**

Bailamos una pieza lenta demasiado cursi en serio que odio estas cosas, pero como sea todo por Chico Bestia, el cual no se ha dignado a aparecer por aqui ag.. enserio lo odio... uno que se hace el esfuerzo porque lo miren y...

En serio que fui un idiota todo este tiempo-dijo Aqualand repentinamente.

-Ummm

-Quiero decir ,Como no me di cuenta de la joya de mujer con la que estoy bailando en este momento.

-Disculpa, como dices.

-Me refiero a que enserio eres una chica muy especial,y que me gustaria salir contigo algun dia si te parece claro.

-Bueno ,eh...eres un chico muy tierno Aqualand, enserio, pero debo serte franca estoy muy enamorada de alguien mas.

-Si lo se, de hecho todo mundo lo sabe.

-Si menos el.

-Pero yo puedo ser el algun dia,no lo crees.

-No lo se yo... -De pronto Aqualand me cayo con un beso demasiado,mmm demasiado...no se como explicarlo puesto que nunca antes me habian besado, solo se que se sentia muy bien.

De pronto esa dulce sensacion se rompio puesto que Aqualand se detuvo -Y que tal?-pregunto Aqualand mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Pues fue humedo.

-Jajaja no,me refiero ah si me daras una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo-conteste resignada.

-Siiii-celebro Aqualand con un baile algo infantil. -Cosa que me recordo a Chico Bestia ´´Porque demonios pienso en el, todo el tiempo''.

-Bueno bella chica este caballero tiene sus necesidades asi que si me disculpas.-dijo Aqualand retirandose al W.C.

-Al fin ya era hora-escuche murmurar a alguien detras de mi

-Crei que nunca se iria-Dijo Chico bestia con algo de enojo.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.

-Hey,iba a saludarte hace rato pero vi que estabas con Aqualand bailando de cachetito y preferi no interrumpir.

-Oye,yo solo disfruto la fiesta cosa que es rara en mi, ya que no suelo hacerlo.

-Si,ahora resulta no, Cuantas veces quise hacerte bailar y sonreir y nunca lo hiciste y ahora que llega ese tal Aqualand hasta buena bailarina saliste-me dijo en un tono muy alto,casi gritando.

-Oye,a mi no me grites,idiota.

-No te grite, solo me enoja que con el seas asi y conmigo no.

-Yo soy la misma con todo mundo sii,lo unico que hice fue bailar ¿Dime en donde rayos eso es un pecado?.

-Nunca dije que fuera pecado solo que tu no sueles ser asi,y ahora cuando Aqualand viene a la torre de momento te comportas, como alguien completamente enamorada.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Aqualand, solo baile con el ¡Por Dios¡ y deja de reclamarme si, yo bailo con quien ,Yo quiera.

-Bien.

-Pues bien.

-Pues bien,entonces bailaras conmigo-Dijo jalandome del brazo hacia la pista de baile.

-Que te pasa sueltame.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Pues tienes un modo muy feo de decir las cosas-dije mientras bailabamos.

-Lo siento no soy muy bueno para esto,y estoy nervioso-me dijo nervioso.

-De que hablas.

-Primero que nada quiero decirte que si veo de nuevo que Aqualnd te pone un dedo encima lo matare, y segundo quiero decirte que despues de un año de compañeros de equipo y despues de una larga lucha contra mi mismo agarre el corage para decirte que...Qu..e

Muy bien chicos, como ya saben hoy es el aniversario de los jovenes titanes,asi que en esta noche tan especial trajimos al mejor Dj de Jump City el cual les informa que a partir de este momento se abre el Karaoke.

-''estupido Cyborg no pudiste esperarte un minuto mas para informar eso''-maldije mentalmente.

Bien,y entonces de que agarraste el corage-Raven me interrumpio.

-Yo he Creo que quiero cantar, tu no.

-No prefiero escucharte berrear desde aqui.

-Que mala eres, nunca me has escuchado cantar o si.

-Pues ahora que lo recuerdo no,pero te deseo suerte ahora ve.

-Esta bien.

Subi al escenario con el Dj y le susurre la cancion que queria cantar...

La muscia comenzo a sonar,y todo mundo me comenzo a mirar,por un momento me arrepenti de haber subido,pero luego la vi sonriendome y se me quitaron los nervios.

Cada Blanco de mi mente

se vuelve color con verte

Y el deseo de tenerte,

es más fuerte es más fuerte

Solo quiero que me lleves

De tu mano por la senda,

Y atravesar el bosque

que divide nuestras vidas.

Hay tantas cosas

que me gustan hoy de tí

Me enamora

Que me hables con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino

De cenizas que se van (ooooh)

volando con el viento...

**Punto de vista Raven**

Wow no canta tan mal y todo mundo esta mirandome creo que es evidente que esta es su forma de decirme lo que siente,oh talvez solo le gusta la cancion.

Yo no se si te merezco

Solo sé que aun deseo

Que le des luz a mi vida

En los días venideros

Léeme muy bien los labios -Señalo sus labios y me miro.

Te lo digo bien despacio.

Por el resto de mis días

Quiero ser tu compañía.

-''Oh por dios si me la esta dedicando.''

Hay tantas cosas

que me gustan hoy de ti...

Me enamora

Que me hables con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

La esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino

De cenizas que se van (ooooh)

Me enamora

Que me hables con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Alcanze a ver a Aqualand subiendo al escenario mientras le susurraba algo al Dj. ''Espero que esto no se convierta en una pelea''.

La esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino

De cenizas que se van (ooooh)

volando con el viento...

**Punto de vista Chico Bestia.**

Bien lamento que hayan tenido que oir mis berridos,ademas creo que Aqualand quiere cantar tambien-dije satisfecho mientras todos aplaudian.

Si.

Bien esta va dedicada a la chica mas hermosa del mundo Raven-Dijo Aqualand mientras señalaba a Raven, cosa que provoco mi ira y que todos los presentes miraran a Raven.

-Hey Bestita parece que tienes competencia.

-Calla Cyborg,ese miserable no es rival.

-Ah no miralo.

-Voltie a mirarlo,y estaba sentado en un banco,mientras sostenia una guitarra acustica blanca,y comenzaba a tocarla con gran agilidad.

**Punto de vista Aqualand.**

Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,

y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia...

Que vida, la mia...

Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,

y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa...

Que vida, la mia...

Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

y acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,

y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,

Que vida, la mia...

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,

y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,

Que vida, la mia...

No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

que acaricia tu piel...

**Punto de vista Raven.**

-Oh por dios,esto ya se salio de control,que rayos hago.

Voltie a ver a Chico Bestia quien tenia una cara de enojo muy grande,y yo comenzaba a sudar de las manos.

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

**Punto de vista Raven.**

Termino de cantar y todo mundo aplaudio,y el DJ puso música de nuevo puesto que nadie mas se animo a cantar,Chico Bestia venia hacia mi,al mismo tiempo que Aqualand,hasta que Starfire se percato de la situación y llego antes que ellos.

-Amiga,en que lió estas metida,Te dije que te veías muy bien con ese vestido, Eh dos pretendientes en un dia,tienes que prestarme ese vestido.

-Ya Star porfavor dime ,Que hago?.

-Yo me encargo de Aqualand-Tu ve con Chico Bestia.

-De acuerdo te debo una.

**Punto de vista de Starfire.**

-Hey Aqualand,si que tocas bien la guitarra,te felicito tocaste muy bonito.

-Jaja gracias Star es un Hobbie,que practico de ves en cuando.

-Que genial,y quien te enseño.

-Pues tu sabes ahora con la tecnología pues aprendi yo solo en internet aunque es algo dificil eh¡ ademas,de que... bla bla bla bla,voltie a mirar de reojo a Raven quien ya esta hablando con Chico Bestia.

**Punto de vista de Raven.**

-Hey Rae,y que tal canto,si me comprarias un disco-dijo Chico Bestia sonriendome.

-Bueno pues,no lo hiciste mal,debo admitir.

-Pues sabes me dio panico al subir pero al verte se me quitaron los nervios,Oye sabes tu ...Ring Ring Ring-Ah me disculpas un momento- ''De nuevo nos volvian a interrumpir solo quiero oirte decir que me quieres pero creo que el mundo entero esta en contra de eso''.

-Ah hola Terra.-Esas palabras hicieron que apretara un poco mi puño izquierdo,mientras oia la conversacion..

-Que cierto ya lo habia olvidado,pero veras yo...

-Que ah, no yo...

-Si pero es hasta pasado mañana ademas de que jeje tengo algo importante que decirte Terra...

-Jeje me colgo...-Me dijo señalando su celular.

-Bien y que te dijo.

-Bueno me recordo nuestra cita en el restaurante Frances pasado mañana.

-Oh si,y que pasa, le pediras que sea tu novia.

-Yo no lo se,de hecho trate de cancelar la cita,pero no pude,asi que tendre que ir con ella.

-Que bien si me disculpas olvide que Star iba a decirme algo.

-Ah claro-contesto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Fui al baño de damas y comence a llorar como nunca antes lo habia hecho,ese idiota,ese idiota que amo tanto,como lo odio,y como odio no poder odiarlo,lo unico que hace es latimarme,me calme seque mis lagrimas y estaba a punto de salir cuando me comence a imaginar una escena de el con la tal Terra,en el restaurante,y comence a llorar de nuevo no podia evitarlo,tanto fue mi descontrol,que provoque un corto circuito.

**Punto de vista de Cyborg.**

-Oye Robin.

Creo que Aqualand te quiere robar a Star.

-¡Que¡... ahora se las vera conmigo.

**Punto de vista de Robin.**

-Hey Aqualand-dije mientras picaba con mi dedo indice el hombro de Aqualand.

-Sii.

-Puum (mis efectos de sonido jaja). -Golpee en su narizota al torpe iluso,el cual se desmayo.

-Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia-dije gritandole altipo inconsciente.

**- ¡Diiiick Graysoooon¡**-escuche gritar a mi novia,solo estabamos platicando,no tenias porque golpearlo.

-Lo siento es que Cyborg me dijo que...

-Eso lo explica...

-Te quiero tontis,me dijo mientras me besaba,y yo comenze a acariciar su bello cabello,todo era perfecto la musica,el baile lento de cachetito,la luna llena por la ventana,la sensacion del beso,ah amaba tanto a Star,hasta que de pronto se fue la Luz,en toda Jump City,cosa que hizo que los invitados se fueran y la fiesta acabara prematuramente.


	4. De acuerdo se lo dire

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba normal Robin en su laptop investigando sobre el posible paradero de Slade, Starfire tratando de hacer Hot Cakes, Chico Bestia estaba jugando videojuegos, y rae meditando en su habitación, pero el pobre Cyborg tuvo que hacerle de enfermero ya que después del golpe de Robin, Aqualand perdió la conciencia y no podía irse.

-Bien tomate una de estas cada 6 horas para el dolor de cabeza-dijo Cyborg dándole unas pastillas al chico.

-De acuerdo emmm…oye Cyborg se que no nos conocemos bien pero necesito ayuda me podrías dar algún consejo sobre….

-Es sobre Raven cierto-Atino este antes de que terminara Aqualand

-Si eh¡ bueno en realidad me parece muy bella, pero ella está enamorada de Chico Bestia no es así.

-Si eso es cierto, creo que es algo obvio.

-Crees que tenga oportunidad.

-Mira, no niego que seas un gran partido para mi hermanita pero te costara mucho trabajo, no es de las chicas que suelen caer rendidas con una simple canción.

-Si lo se, daré más que eso, lo que sea, quiero que sea mía.

-Sabes bien que no es tuya Aqualand y siendo franco dudo que sus sentimientos hacia Chico Bestia cambien.

-Bueno pero sé que eso cambiara porque el es un mujeriego idiota y no sabrá apreciarla como yo lo hare-dijo sobresaltado mientras señalaba su pecho estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sacarlo de mi camino.

-Mira tal vez sea cierto, pero te digo algo Chico Bestia podrá ser un mujeriego y un idiota, pero es mi mejor amigo y si me entero que algo le pasa y tu estas detrás de todo, te las veras conmigo, sin embargo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-Dijo mientas salía con una cara amenazante.

Aqualand sonrió con maldad, debía de hacer planes.

Cyborg llego a la sala y jala de la camisa a chico bestia hasta su cuarto con gran velocidad-

-Hey diablos Cy adonde me llevas, estas loco viejo.

-Necesito hablar contigo con urgencia es de vida o muerte-dijo soltando al chico sobre su cama.-Miro el cuarto y despues con un movimiento rápido tapo su nariz.

-Viejo enserio alguna vez haz limpiado este cuarto.

-De que hablas esta limpio, y ya dime que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi sesión de videojuegos.

Bien, tienes que decirle a Raven lo que sientes.

-Que no, viejo yo solo la quiero como una gran amiga.

-Por dios viejo ayer le dedicaste una canción, y te pusiste celoso de Aqualand, ya porfavor solo aceptalo.

-Chico Bestia no se enamora, el enamora-contesto con tono egoísta, además mañana tengo una cita y…

-Viejo solo piénsalo que harías sin Raven…

-ChIco Bestia lo miro con una mirada perdida, no lo se mi vida seria extraña sin alguien en quien confiar y con la cual me siento cómodo siendo yo mismo.

-Y… que mas

-La quiero, Cy pero creo que lo de ayer fue una confusión lo pensé mucho y si todo fue una confusión ya que sentí miedo de perderla como mejor amiga.

-Pues si no le dices lo que sientes la perderás pronto y no como mejor amiga…

-Que? …Explícate Cy

-El niño guitarrista de melena sedosa piensa conquistar a Raven, y digamos que hay probabilidades de que eso suceda.

-Que…? NO NO NO NO eso si que no Raven jamás.

-Jajaja entonces eso significa que aceptaras tus sentimientos.

-Significa que pensare en decirle que la quiero y hare que Aqualand se hunda.

-Al fin ya era hora…

-Solo que hay un pequeño problema…

-Sin justificación solo díselo viejo.

-Es que jamás me le he declarado a una chica.

-Que… es enserio viejo?

-Si

-Vamos Bestita no es tan difícil solo tienes que sacarlo todo de aquí dijo picándole el pecho.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que sea especial.

Ok te ayudare por fin los veré juntos-Booya.

-Cálmate viejo no es para tanto.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Raven .

Azath metrion zinthos….Raven estaba concentrada en su meditación hasta que alguien toco a su puerta y la desconcentro, haciéndola caer bruscamente al piso.

Camino enfurecida hacia la puerta imaginándose quién era el culpable de su caída, y abrió la puerta con enojo…

-Chico Bestia cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando….Aqualand?-dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja confundida.

-Si eh lo siento no sabia sobre tu meditación.

-Descuida no fue tu culpa, que se te ofrece ya estas mejor?

-SI gracias el golpe no fue grave, pero olvidémosnos de eso crees poder venir conmigo al parque te quiero invitar un helado..

-Ah claro creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Genial entonces vamos.

-Raven y Aqualand fueron al parque y se la estaban pasando bien a excepción de que Raven no podía dejar de pensar en Chico Bestia,le resulta difícil el hacer salir a este de su cabeza.

-Hey Rae, y dime entonces te gustan os circos?

-Bueno a decir verdad me encanta ver los grandes talentos que hay en ellos, sin embargo odio que maltraten a los animales.

-Si a mi igual que te parece si te llevo a uno el cual no tenga ningún animal…

-Mmm sería divertido.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la torre T

-Chico Bestia tenía todo listo una mesa decorada muy bella, contrato a un violinista, mando a preparar platillos dignos para la ocasión, alquilo un esmoquin e inclusive compro unas rosas para Raven todo era perfectamente cursi para declarársele. A excepción de que eran las 10 de la noche y esta no llegaba, empezaba a preocuparse, mientras desde el otro lado Cy monitoreaba la torre para que esto fuese perfecto e inclusive compro unos micrófonos y auriculares los cuales escondió para espiar a Chico Bestia con su consentimiento claro.

Desde su micrófono Chico Bestia Pregunto a Cy si este veía a Raven.

-Chico Bestia Raven está aquí.

-Genial, no de hecho no, Cy estoy muy nervioso…

-Tranquilo Bestita todo saldrá bien, está entrando a su cuarto.

-Está leyendo la carta Bestita y creo que sonrio.

-Cy ayúdame- dijo el chico al otro lado el cual estaba completamente tieso.

-Relajate todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

Raven llego a la azotea y quedo perpleja mirando a chico Bestia en esmoquin mientras detrás de el había una mesa y creo que oía un violín.

-Wow –dijo Raven sonriente mientras miraba a chico Bestia.

-Me permite Madame-dijo chico bestia el cual le extendió la mano para que esta la tomara y la llevo a su asiento.

-Chico Bestia no lo entiendo a que se debe todo esto?

-Bueno Raven eres mi mejor amiga y esta es la manera de agradecerte por todos esos bellos momentos en los que has estado a mi lado.

-Wow gracias no es para tanto.

-Claro que si Raven esto y mucho más te mereces.

Ambos chicos comieron la exquisita cena que Chico Bestia encargo y el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso a excepción de la música de violín.

-Desde su micrófono Chico bestia oyó murmurar a Cyborg -Viejo que esperas díselo ya…

-Chico Bestia se entumeció y trataba de pronunciar algo pero el pánico estaba apoderándose de el..

-Eh Chico Bestia te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Rae algo preocupada.

-Eh este si..si.. muy bien dijo este rascándose la nuca… Rae la razón por la que yo quise hacer esto fue porque… jeje veras es algo raro sabes yo….Chico Bestia quedo inmóvil, trato de hablar pero no pudo y se comenzaba a sentir n poco mareado no podía moverse y tampoco hablar empezó a ver borroso y de un momento a otro se desmayo sobre su delicioso spaguetti.

-Dios mío Chico Bestia estas bien?-se paró Raven de su silla rápidamente tratando de despertar al chico.

-Desde su parlante Cyborg gritaba inquieto-viejo, viejo despierta… que pasa, que ocurre…Cyborg estaba mirando todas las cámaras de seguridad tratando de encontrar una mejor forma de enfocar la situación,cuando de repente vio en una de las cámaras la imagen sombría de un hombre con un fusil de francotirador desde una torre cercana a la Torre T.

Raven seguía alarmada mientras trataba de hacer al chico despertar con inútiles sacudidas salvajes, mientras lo hacía encontró un dardo en la retaguardia de Chico Bestia cosa que alarmo completamente a la chica, la cual lo retiro inmediatamente con algo de sonrojo y llevo como pudo al chico a la enfermería.

Cyborg estaba confundido quien pudo haber sido capaz de tal cosa, seguía inspeccionando el video de aquel hombre y acerco la grabación lo mas que pudo.

-Ahora si sabré quien fue, acerco la imagen y pudo distinguir la figura, ese maldito hijo de p…


End file.
